O Tempo não Volta
by Jany-senpai
Summary: Dezoito anos após Handa Seishu ter começado a morar naquela vila, ele percebe seus verdadeiros sentimentos...


**Barakamon**

**O Tempo Não Volta.**

Era um dia especial.

E ele, Handa Seishuu, estava lá. Como sempre havia estado nos últimos dezoito anos.

Dezoito longos anos. Porém, naquele momento o que ele mais queria era recomeçar aquele tempo e mudar o destino.

Ele nunca imaginou que quando chegasse àquela ilha, onde ele encontrou tantas pessoas especiais e começou a realmente envolver-se com as pessoas ao redor, ele iria sentir emoções tão intensas como as que ele havia sentido nos últimos meses.

E tudo por causa de Naru.

Naru foi a primeira pessoa a chegar perto do coração dele. Naquela época, ele tinha apenas 23 anos e ela era uma garotinha de seis. Ele a considerava irritante durante a maior parte do tempo, mas ela foi invadindo a vida dele como um pequeno e infantil tornado, derrubando todos os bloqueios que ele havia imposto e fazendo-o sentir-se como um verdadeiro pai, amigo e confidente.

Quem imaginaria que ela, mesmo quando a adolescência chegou, preferiria a companhia dele à das garotas da escola? E quem poderia pensar que ele aceitaria tão bem a ideia de que, mesmo ela já entendendo o real significado da palavra "namorada", continuaria dizendo que os dois namoravam? Para ele, ela sempre havia sido uma criancinha, mesmo aos dezesseis anos e com um sorriso sedutor.

Por que as coisas mudaram tanto? Quando foi que ele começou a sentir-se doente por causa dessa garota?

Ela, então, já com 23 anos, está sorrindo para ele. Seus grandes e brilhantes olhos continuam o olhando com aquela admiração inocente, apesar de ele saber bem que ela não o olharia assim se soubesse o que havia estado se passando pela mente dele nos últimos meses. Ela não estaria feliz. Ela o odiaria!

Um ano e meio antes, Naru havia intrometido-se mais uma vez na casa dele, como sempre fazia, e timidamente o contou que havia começado a sair com um garoto da cidade. Inicialmente, Handa não soube dizer se o baque que ele sentiu foi por causa do anúncio, ou porque ela havia dito aquelas palavras enquanto sorria acanhada.

Foi então que ele percebeu que ele não a via mais como uma garotinha da vila. Ela sempre vinha a ele para contar os planos que fazia com seu namorado, pra pedir conselhos, e para ser a criança que sempre esteve com ele. As mudanças foram demais para os sentidos de um homem já na meia idade.

Não querendo magoar sua amiga, ele fingia estar feliz. O trabalho, porém, refletia a mancha em seu coração. Como um mestre da caligrafia japonesa, sempre que ele tinha uma emoção muito forte, ele a externava escrevendo. Nunca antes ele havia escrito tão belamente.

Solidão

Saudades

Limite

Dor da alma

Amor

Os kanjis fluíam a todo momento. Handa não precisava se esforçar para que seu pincel trabalhasse. As pessoas estavam emocionadas com sua arte, mas ele mesmo queria apenas livrar-se daqueles sentimentos que o perseguiam.

Por que ele não havia percebido antes? Desde que ele chegou na vila, não namorou ninguém, e nem quis saber de relacionar-se amorosamente. Ele sempre estava cuidado de Naru, sempre com seus olhos postos sobre ela, zelando pela felicidade dela...

Foi em um momento de fraqueza que ele aceitou acompanhar a mulher que agora estava se aproximando dele até o altar. Ele entraria na igreja a acompanhando, e aqueles eram os últimos momentos que ele tinha antes de deixá-la ser uma pessoa inalcançável pra ele.

Tão poucos minutos, e tantos sentimentos querendo transbordar. O tempo não ia voltar. Ele não poderia mais vê-la como criança, invadindo a casa dele com os amigos e o deixando louco de preocupação e stress. Ele também não poderia voltar atrás e dizê-la que não queria que ela se casasse. Não poderia voltar ao primeiro dia dele naquela vila e fazer tudo o que podia pra evitar que a Naru de seis anos entrasse na casa, vida e coração dele.

Naru parou bem em frente a ele e sorriu mais uma vez, agora com as bochechas vermelhas. Seu vestido era longo, muito branco e simples, e em seu cabelo havia uma coroa de flores e conchas, com um véu curto.

-Sensei, estou muito feliz por você estar aqui para me acompanhar. Só você poderia me deixar no altar, sabe?

Handa engoliu em seco enquanto estendia a mão para segurar a dela, como ele havia feito várias vezes antes.

- Agora que você já é uma mulher e eu sou um velho, só posso fazer isso para te dar mais felicidade. – Aquelas palavras o cortaram como se ele tivesse dito que nunca mais queria vê-la. – Vou estar de braços dados com você pela ultima vez.

Tão linda, com olhos tão brilhantes. Ele queria segurá-la e dizer que não soltaria a mão dela nunca mais, não a deixaria ir com aquele homem a lugar algum, mas antes mesmo que ele pudesse expressar qualquer ação, ela o abraçou. Daquele jeito que ela sempre o tinha abraçado.

- Sensei, você está sentimental demais hoje. Você não é velho, e esta não vai ser a ultima vez, pois eu não vou deixar de estar com o sensei. Nunca!

Ele não pôde mais reprimir os sentimentos que agora tentavam sair como lágrimas e palavras.

- Eu te amo, Naru. Você sempre foi a pessoa mais preciosa pra mim.

Naru afastou o rosto e o olhou nos olhos com aquela expressão inocente. Seu sorriso agora parecia um pouco forçado, mas ainda era o sorriso que ele conhecia tão bem.

- Eu também te amo, Sensei. Você é o mais precioso para mim também.

As mãos de Naru acariciaram gentilmente os braços de Handa por cima do terno, enquanto ela se afastava mais dele. Ele não a segurou.

E assim ele ofereceu o braço a ela, e eles entraram juntos na igreja.


End file.
